The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that do not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
High-speed Ethernet communication is commonly used for computer networking and in recent years has been adapted for use in automotive environments. For example, an automotive cable is often used to connect sub-systems of an automobile, including for example engine, braking, steering, safety and various sensor sub-systems. Performance of data transmission along such automotive cable is at times impacted by various factors such as signal reflection or electromagnetic interference (EMI).
For example, when a signal is transmitted along a transmission medium, such as a copper cable or an optical fiber, due to non-linear changes in the cable characteristics (e.g., impedance mismatch of a copper cable or imperfections in the glass of an optical fiber, etc.) of the cable, some of the signal power is reflected back to the transmitter rather than being carried all the way along the cable to the far-end receiver. Such reflected signal is usually received by a transceiver together with another signal sent through the cable from the far-end receiver, and thus affects the decoding of the received signal. As another example, EMI, which affects an electrical circuit in the cable communication system by electromagnetic induction, electrostatic coupling or conduction, and/or the like, often disturbs signal transmission as well.
Thus, cable communication systems are usually subject to stringent EMI and echo requirements in order to provide reliable and efficient transfer of data among the various automobile sub-systems. To deal with the EMI and echo performance requirements, interference cancellation and/or echo cancellation is used in a digital signal processing (DSP) based automotive transceiver. However, the implementation of interference cancellation and/or echo cancellation often incurs significant power consumption in a high speed communication system, thereby impacting the deployment of high speed communication systems in some applications such as automotive applications.